


Doll

by Grac_3



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Voodoo doll, doll - Freeform, mentions of slight gore (not detailed), mentions of torture, poor br'aad, sylnan is fucking gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac_3/pseuds/Grac_3
Summary: So I have never put Br'aad into physical pain before until now.Quick veeery short one shot
Kudos: 28





	Doll

Br’aad was laying on the ground, covered in blood, helpless. His friends behind him, nothing left inside of them. They were shells, shells of their former selves.   
Br’aad looked at them, tears blurring his vision. He was helpless. 

He turned away, disgusted at the sight of the now dead party, and his gaze turned to a figure slowing stepping out from the shadows.   
It was sylnan, but something was off.

“Oh look at you, pathetic.” The voice bellowed. It didn’t sound like his brother. In Fact it was deep and it shook the ground around him. Sylnan’s eyes were glowing a fiery purple that burned deep into his skin.

“How bout, I play a little game with you.” Sylnan snapped his fingers and something appeared in his hands. Br’aad’s eyes widened.

His doll, from the orphanage.

”Sylnan why do you have that.”   
“Sylnan is gone!” The figure sneered. “But I thought I would have a bit of fun with you.” The corrupt half elf held the doll close. 

Suddenly Br’aad’s arm was in agonizing pain, he looked up and saw Sylnan bending the arm of the doll back at an unnatural angle. Tears streamed down Br’aad’s face as he screamed in pain. He looked back at his arm and it was in the same position, unnatural for any human body to be in.

“Oh this will be fun.”

He let go of the arm of the doll and Br’aad felt a wave of relief. Looking back at the figure he felt tears staining his cheeks.   
“I want my brother back!”   
“Oh that’s too bad.” Braad felt a pull at his left leg. “He’s gone. Just like this.” And in a fell swoop braad felt the most sheer agonizing pain from his left leg as he screamed. His vision went blurry as he looked down at his leg.

Or lack thereof.


End file.
